megamanrtafandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man X2
'Notable RTAs' low% in 38:34 by yoshiiscool (SNES) any% in 35:31 by Tiki (SNES) Note: X2 has a significant amount of lag, which emulators may not properly replicate. 'Boss Orders' There are three main categories for Mega Man X2: any% (fastest; obtain Shoryuken), low%, and 100% (Zero Parts + Shoryuken). 'Any%' In any%, collecting all items and the Shoryuken is the fastest method to complete the game. Item key: H - Heart Tank, S - Subtank L - Leg (air dash), M - Helmet (scanner) B - Body (armor/Giga Crush), A - Arm (X-Buster) #Wire Sponge - H S #Wheel Gator - A H #Overdrive Ostrich (use Buster) - L H #Bubble Crab - H S #Flame Stag - H S #Morph Moth - B H #Magna Centipede - H S #Crystal Snail - M H 'Low%' No items or upgrades. Same order as above, but Overdrive Ostrich is last; true weakness order (no airdash required). For an 8 Mavericks race, do Ostrich last. Pick up the Arm Upgrade in Wheel Gator's stage. This is essentially low% + charged X-Buster. 'Advanced Techniques' 'Neon Jump/Liberty Jump' A Neon Jump is essentially a double (or triple) jump, using the Air Dash and Buster Upgrade shot. To perform one: *Jump *Air Dash *At the end of the dash, shoot (charged) and jump on the same frame 'The charged buster has a fully charged shot, and a 'neon' or 'flashing' shot. The Neon Jump can be performed with either (or both) shots. For the first charge shot, release your shot on the same frame you jump. For the second shot (much easier), shoot on the same frame you jump. The main advantage of the Neon Jump is to get Morph Moth's heart without revisiting the stage. They are used a few times in 8 Mavericks, but mostly used in the X-Hunter Stages. You can chain these two jumps together to triple jump (useful for Bubble Crab's heart). '''Elevator Skip In X-Hunter Stage 2, you can skip the vertical elevator (moving platform), saving about 40 seconds. You can do this in any% and low%. Any% method: *Wait slightly for the third elevator platform (above water/spikes) to move while keeping the final elevator offscreen *Jump and quickly airdash under the elevator platform *Jump off of the water after reaching the right of the platform *Jump onto the final elevator Low% method: Jump over the final horizontally-moving elevator. Demonstration by yoshiiscool Boss Strategies 'Wheel Gator' Using Strike Chain normally causes Wheel Gator to become invulnerable and go offscreen. However, between his damage invulnerability period and the beginning of his animation there is a 3-frame window in which you can attack him with Strike Chain. You can hit him continuously in this pattern and kill him in one cycle. The first hit when you enter the boss door requires a dash or charged Strike Chain. Shoryuken: To kill Gator in one shot, your Shoryuken must land within the three frames of his vulnerability; however, you only have three frames during which you can damage Gator, so this is a 'frame perfect' trick. Start the fight with a dash->Strike Chain to stun him.